kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Fung
| Gender = Male | Eye color = Yellow and Red | Scale colors = Green | Clothing = | Also known as = Dirk (in concept art) | Status = Living | Residence = Valley of Peace | Occupation = Bandit | Affiliation(s) = The Croc Bandits (leader) | Family = Bing (father) Lidong (cousin) | Combat style = Unspecified | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "The Princess and the Po" | Voiced by = IMDb.com - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness" }} Fung (also called "Dirk" in some concept artwork) is a character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is a crocodile who serves as the leader of a band of crocodile bandits. Fung and his bandit followers made their first appearance in "The Princess and the Po" when they temporarily succeeded in stealing Princess Mei Li's valuable possessions before being thwarted by Po, Tigress, and Mantis. Fung and his bandits continue to appear regularly in the series. Biography In Legends of Awesomeness in "The Princess and the Po"]] In "The Princess and the Po", Fung overheard the mission of Po and his friends to escort Princess Mei Li to the Qidan Clan. Fung decided he and his followers would try to rob the group, declaring that valuables such as gold, jade, and fine clothing could be theirs for the taking. He and his bandit warriors faced Po, Tigress, and Mantis, who fought them to protect the young princess. However, Fung and the other bandits managed to escape, taking with them almost all of the goods, including the food. Later, they were found by Po and the others while debating which of them would carry what stolen item. While his fellow thieves ran off in panic, Fung merely growled and sighed in frustration before the Kung Fu trio attacked. In "Good Croc, Bad Croc", Fung rescued Po from a hole his cohorts had dug earlier. Po attacked the bandit on sight, but relented when Fung reminded him that he owed him one. Later, Fung arrived at the Jade Palace, and after Po hid him from the Furious Five, explained to Po that he needed the panda's help. Apparently, Fung's brother was captured by Jong Sung Jai Kai Chow, and is held prisoner in his fort. Po eventually agreed to help rescue him, and took out most of the fort's defenses while Fung seemingly smuggled his brother out in a small box. The two went their separate ways after this. However, it was soon revealed that Fung had actually kidnapped Jong's son, with the intent to hold him for ransom. When he learned from his gang that Po had been arrested for his unknowing part in the abduction, Fung felt guilty for betraying him and returned to the fort. He arrived just as Po was about to be tortured and returned Jong's son. However, Jong demanded that they both be tortured, and Fung and Po barely escaped the fort. In "Chain Reaction", Fung and his bandits tried to steal the ruby from Shifu's statue but was stopped by Po and Tigress. In should be noted that this was the only episode where Fung and the Bandits were the only and main villian. Every other appearance with Fung had him working with or for another villian. In "The Kung Fu Kid", Fung reappeared as a cameo in Po's nightmare, in which he tried to defeat the Furious Five with Scorpion, Taotie, and Hundun, but they were all defeated by Peng. In "Father Crime", Fung teamed up with Tong Fo to capture Po by using Shifu's father as bait. The plan fell apart when Shifu himself came to the rescue. In "Jailhouse Panda", Fung teamed up with Tong Fo. In "Kung Fu Daycare", he kiddnapped Zan to hold for ransom. In "Enter the Dragon", Fung was capture by Po but then released and forced to work for Ke-Pa. In "Terror Cotta", after failing again, Fung and his gang have a falling out which lead to Fung going back to work for his father. After finding the secret recipie for living clay Fung creates a Terra Cotta warrior who he uses to steal. Once he shows his dad what he's done, Fung's father uses the formula to create an army and Fung goes along in an attempt to appease him. In the end they are both stopped by Po, and they have a better relationship. In "Huge" Fung teams up with Lidong again to steal a magic potion to increase their size. Once again he is betrayed by Lidong. Personality Fung and his fellow bandits seem to steal and rob as they see fit. In "The Princess and the Po", Fung appeared to be somewhat tougher than his cohorts, whose bumbling behavior seemed to embarrass him. Fung has a habit of throwing down his helmet and yelling, "Darn it!" when he's frustrated. Fighting Style with axes]] Fung most often relies on weapons to fight his opponents, but has been show to know some Kung Fu techniques, mostly in cases of defense. Relationships Family His father It is revealed in "Terror Cotta" what kind of relationship Fung had with his father exactly, he tried to do what any son would want to do with their father: strive to please him. He mentioned a couple times of how he used to help his father build , presumably for a family living. But Fung also mentioned that he wasn't very good at it, and was constantly messing things up. He noted to Po in "Good Croc, Bad Croc" that he had accidentally glued one of the stone warriors to his father's face, and now his father could only grow half a mustache. When we first see Fung's father he only has half his mustache, probably from when Fung glued a stone warrior to his face. It was this unchanging failure that made Fung want to go into the bandit business — something he says he's actually good at (when he later admits that he really isn't). But if he failed in the business, Fung says he will have to return to his father in constructing more warriors. He does this in "Terror Cotta, but after successfully making the stone soilders come to life his uses them to steal and also as a subsitute for his gang which had deserted him. After showing his father that he had successfully created a living Terra Cotta Warrior, Fung's Father took command and Fung relucently followed. Fung's Father's dream is too conquer China with an army of Terra Cotta Warrriors, a dream that Fung doesn't want to do. Fung follows his father's orders until his gang is in danger then tries to stop him. By the end of the episode Fung and his father reconsile after both realizing they had been projecting their inadaquecies on other people. His bandit followers Fung is the leader of the group and is easily annoyed by their bumbling antics, even admitting that they were nitwits. Po Po and Fung have a rather ambiguous relationship. Per as any instance of crime, Po is always there to stop Fung. However, in "Good Croc, Bad Croc", Fung convinced Po to help him save his "brother" who had been allegedly kidnapped by Jong. After many misconceptions, Po finally found out that Fung actually used him as a means of offense to kidnap Jong's son, and was taken prisoner by Jong. Later, as Po was about to be tortured by Jong, Fung, feeling guilty for what happened to Po, attempted to rescue him by returning Jong's son. Unfortunately, Fung and Po were not released, and had to fight their way out of Jong's castle. As Fung and Po were escaping, Fung lured Po into a pit (seen earlier in the episode) after he tried to arrest him. Clothing Fung is seen wearing most of the same armor that his bandit followers wear: Baggy pants tied with Shaolin wraps at the ends, leather-studded wristbands and belt, and a kilt of armor below the waist. However, being the leader of the band, Fung also wears some additional armor. He wears a classic helmet with a spike on top, as well as extra body armor across his back. Trivia *In some concept art for the character, Fung instead had the name "Dirk".Nick.com - "Behind The Scenes: Kung Fu Panda Enemy Art" *Fung's voice actor, , also provides the voice of a gorilla bandit featured in the short Secrets of the Furious Five. Gallery Croc-bandit-art.jpg|Concept art of Fung Fung1.jpg| Fung4.jpg| GahriNunchucks.jpg| Frozen Fung & Gahri.jpg|Fung and Gahri frozen in "The Most Dangerous Po" View more... Quotes Read more... References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Major Characters Category:Reptiles